The Life Of A Teenage Girl
by Kimiko Haru
Summary: Sakura goes to a new school only to meet up with the mysterious boy from her dreams and wonders where she had seen him before. She immediately attempts to befriend him, much to his disliking, and makes a bunch of new friends along the way. GaaxSak HinxNar
1. Chapter 1

**I found out that it was kinda hard handling 3 relationships at once so I turned my other fic into SasxSakxGaa and NejixTen. And not to mention that I'm HORRIBLE at romance. I always get distracted by humor! Well, Here's my SECOND attempt at romance. GaaraxSakura pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I never will. I.. I...I NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO OKAY? (cries waterfalls )DON'T MAKE ME ALL DEPRESSED BY FORCING ME TO SAY IT! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (bawls)**

**  
Chapter 1**

Light poured through the bedroom window, signifying that it was the beginning of a new day. Sakura groaned as she felt unwelcomed light pound on her eyelids, almost forcing her to get up from her comfortable sleep. She had been dreaming again..Of a mysterious red haired boy. It was strange but he was always the center of her dreams. She wondered where she had met him but just couldn't put her finger on it.

Slowly opening her eyes, She rose from bed and shoved her sheets to the side before sliding her feet from her mattress and onto the cold carpeted floor. Yawning, she lazily walked into her bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Messy bubble gum pink hair. Green eyes. Light pink lips. Pale white skin. Yup, That was her. Haruno Sakura. The strange girl with pink hair. She wasn't popular, She wasn't super pretty, She was just your average teenage girl.

She turned on the faucet, got her toothbrush and cup, squeezed a bit of bubble gum toothpaste and started brushing her teeth lazily. You could tell she wasn't much of an morning person. Her eyes started drooping, but before she could completely fall asleep, she started choking on her toothpaste. Yeah. She was that stupid. Well, No, She was just a bit clumsy.

Rinsing her mouth with water, She finished brushing, washed her face, took a quick shower, combed her hair and got dressed. Her school had a uniform. It consisted of a short pink skirt that reached mid thigh, Which was probably Principle Jiraiya's idea, That old perv, and a white blouse with the Konoha high emblem. After putting on her socks, She walked down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Breakfast had already been laid out by her mom, which was bacon and toast followed by a glass of orange juice. She ate up her bacon, gulped down the juice and shoved the toast into her mouth before getting up and waving bye to her mom. Sakura grabbed her school bag and headed out the door.

'Great..The first day of school...Just what I need,' She thought sarcastically as she walked down the sidewalk to her new school. On her way there, Sakura slowed her pace to watch small cherry blossom petals fall to the ground around her. Not watching where she was going, she turned a corner and felt herself bump into someone or something, and ended up falling onto the cold, hard, rocky ground.

"Ouch...", She mumbled while rubbing her back and looked up to who or what exactly she bumped into.

Sakura froze as she noticed who it was. A red haired boy with piercing cyan eyes gazed down at her. He had a tattoo on his forehead that read, "Love" in chinese/japanese lettering. Dark bags caused by lack of sleep surrounded his eyes which made him look quite creepy. But then she realized... Wasn't this the guy from her dreams?

The boy grunted and held out a hand to help her up. She merely stared at it as if it was an alien with four eyes and nine mouths. Then a voice intruded her from her thoughts.

"Do you want my help or not? 'Cause I'm not going to stay here all day to watch you act like an idiot."

Snapping out of her trance, She glared at the boy but took his hand anyways. As soon as she got up and steadied herself, The boy immediately let go of her hand as if it was a pile of burning hot coal. "Thanks...What's your name?"

The boy just looked at her for a few seconds before replying, "Gaara."

"Thank you, Gaara," Sakura smiled politely and continued,"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

Gaara did nothing except stare at her some more before turning around after saying,"Hn" and then continued walking down the road.

'What's up with him? Geez, I just said thanks,' She thought, Glaring at his form that had soon disappeared as he turned a corner.

She then remembered that he was wearing the same uniform as her. 'He goes to the same school! Great, That means I have more chances to try to befriend him. I mean, He is kinda cute...' Sakura mused as she followed after him, since they were after all taking the same route and going to the same school. Humming a tune, She found herself catch up to him. Gaara took no notice of her at all and continued walking.

"Hey Gaara!", She said in a happy tone.

No answer.

"Gaara?"

Still no answer.

"Gaara!", Sakura said for the last time before poking him in the back.

Immediately, he whipped around and grabbed her wrist. "DON'T touch me," he hissed. Taken aback by this, She tried to suppress the shiver that was going down her spine but found that she couldn't. Sakura gulped and nodded meekly.

Satisfied with her answer, He let go of her wrist and turned around once more. She sighed as she rubbed her wrist that had been in his tight grip. It had kinda hurt.

Sakura walked up beside him once more. "Hey, Gaara..We're going to the same school, ne?"

"Yes.,"He replied after studying her uniform that was similar to his. But his consisted of black pants and a white shirt with the same emblem.

"So..Do you have your schedule with you..?", She continued, placing her arms infront of her and clasped her hands together.

He nodded without a word and took the schedule out of his bag before handing it to her.

Sakura took it and studied it before gasping,"Cool! We have almost all of our classes together!" She handed him back the schedule.

Gaara sighed and stuffed the schedule back in his backpack. Why did this girl have to pester him so much? Normally, People would back away in fear at a mere glance of his scary, threatening eyes and his whole bad boy look. He was a good example of someone not to mess with. Though secretly in his heart, he appreciated her company for some unknown reason. Usually people wouldn't even give him a second glance after deciding that he was someone dangerous. But wait, Why did he feel as if he met this girl somewhere? Like he had known her a long time ago..

The two walked in silence for a while before finally reaching school.

Sakura turned towards Gaara, with a smile on her face before saying,"Anyways, I have to get to class now. It was nice walking with you! Ja ne!" And with that,she gave him a peck on the cheek, and ran off to her locker, leaving him in a daze. Had she just kissed him...? Gaara blushed slightly but then shook his head, reminding himself that emotions were not something he liked to deal with, and continued his way to class.

As she arrived at her assigned locker, she spun the code and pulled her locker open. ... Or she tried to.

"Grr..Why won't this darn locker open!", She screamed as she continued pulling, banging, and cursing at the locker infront of her, attracting alot of unwanted attention.

As someone tapped her on the shoulder, Sakura turned around in frustration and gave an annoyed, "What?" but had made it sound more like a growl.

The boy who had dared disturb her during her rantings backed away with wide eyes, slightly frightened. "Um..I was just going to tell you that you forgot to take the lock OFF the locker..." He said quietly before running off, screaming in fear. All eyes turned to her before looking away after they saw that she caught them staring. An angry Sakura was not a pretty sight. Truly frightening to be exact.

Sakura sighed and proceeded to take the lock off. 'How stupid of me...' She thought as she put her books into the locker and took out necessary ones.

Turning around, She bumped into a person, causing both of them to drop their books. "Ah, Gomen nasai!", Sakura apologized as she quickly picked up both her and the stranger's books. Looking up, She stared into pale violet eyes that belonged to a shy looking raven haired girl. The girl smiled at her nervously before also picking up some books and handing the ones that weren't hers to Sakura. Sakura did the same.

"I-it's okay...M-my name's Hinata b-by the w-way..." The girl shyly stammered as she gave Sakura a weak smile.

"Oh, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you, Hinata-san!" Sakura smiled back and shook the girl's hand."By the way, What class are you going to?"

"E-english.." Hinata replied softly.

Sakura gasped and said,"That's great! We're in the same class! Come on, Let's go together!" And so she linked her arm around Hinata's and dragged her off to their first lesson.

Plopping down onto her seat, followed by Hinata who sat to the right of her, she took out a book as she waited for the teacher to arrive. Soon enough, After 10 minutes, The door slid open to reveal her new silver haired sensei. He was, of course, Wearing his mask that covered half his face and carrying his ever so famous and perverted, "Icha Icha Paradise" book. He hardly noticed the class at all as he sat down at his own seat, with a hint of blush on his cheeks as he continued reading his naughty book.

Sakura watched, tapping her pencil in impatience as Kakashi totally ignored the class. Until a certain student raised their hand and decided to try to get his attention.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Hm?"

"You're supposed to be teaching us..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..."

"Is that so?"

" ... _YES_."

"Really now?"

**"YES!"**

"Then why don't we get started?"

"That's what I was wondering.."

"Okay, Well, Your first assignment is..."

"Yeah?"

"...Go do your _own_ crap."

And that ended the useless conversation. So everyone decided to have free time! Woot!

Sakura laid back on her seat, Rocking back and forth, staring outside the classroom window. She watched as a bird flew- and smacked straight into a tree. Raising an eyebrow, She felt pity for the bird as it slid down the tree trunk. Shaking her head out of the weird thoughts, She looked over at Hinata who was occasionally glancing at a certain blonde haired boy while tapping the tip of her forefingers together out of shyness. Sakura followed Hinata's gaze as it landed on the loud mouthed blonde.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you have SARS?"

Pause.

"Why do you ask that, Naruto?"

"Cause you're always wearing that mask..."

"Now why would I have SARS?"

"Well..I dunno..."

"And do you think I do?"

"Probably not.."

"And that answers your question."

End of another pointless conversation.

Sakura chuckled lightly at Naruto's bluntness and then her gaze traveled around the room, trying to find something interesting. She was surprised to see that Gaara was in the same class as her. She should've walked with him to class, She thought but then shrugged thinking that he probably had his own things to do.

As class time finally ended, They all scurried out of the classroom, Leaving Kakashi alone with his dirty book once more.

"Next class...History." Sakura looked around to find the next class. Spotting the room, She headed over and sat down at a desk. The teacher was already there and soon the class was filled up with students.

"Good morning class, My name is Kurenai and I will be your history teacher for the year. I will be SURE to teach you ALOT more than that lazy Kakashi. Ahem. Anyways, We will be learning about the history of ancient japan. When there were ninjas, wars, their weapons and whatnot. Do you have any questions?"

A student raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why are we learning about ninjas?"

Kurenai paused. Thought for a minute. And then asked, "Do you have any _problems_ with that?" A dark aura immediately clouded over her, as she glared at the poor student with her creepy glowing red eyes from under the shadows of her bangs.

"N-no, Kurenai-sensei..." He replied weakly, sweat pouring down his back. The whole class bristled at their sensei's sudden change.

Kurenai turned back to her normal calm self and smiled as if nothing ever happened. "Good. Now, We will first be learning about the nine hidden villages that inhabited ninjas of all sorts within the five strongest countries."

She pulled a string from the cieling and brought down a map that indicated where they used to be. Grabbing a ruler, She indicated each and every village.

"This, is the Hidden Leaf village of the Fire Country." And so she pointed with her ruler at the Leaf symbol on the map.

"Hidden rain. Hidden sound. Hidden waterfall. Hidden sand. Hidden grass. Hidden rock. Hidden cloud. And finally, Hidden mist," She pointed at each and every symbol that indicated where the villages were as she said this.

She continued on to explain the weapons that were used and left half the class interested, and half trying to not fall asleep.

Sakura could feel her eyes droop as her sensei continued on about poisonous senbon needles and then the different types of ninjas.

Ninja...Ninja...Ninja, That's all she could hear. It seemed like some kind of messed up lullaby.

And soon enough, She was out like a light.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**And that's the end of this chapter. Please tell me if you would like me to continue or not. **

**The difference between this and the other story is that this one is slightly more...Real life like and less crack fic-y. And the other one, I started off a bit unlike how I wanted it to end up so I'm writing a new SakuraxGaara high school fic. Also, This one won't be as funny as the other one I'm guessing and if you want to know why they both seem to recognize eachother, You probably could figure it out by using your imagination or you'll just have to wait for later chapters. Please give me ideas on what should happen for I do not know myself. Sadly, Once again, I feel like this story isn't as good as I hoped it would turn out to be but maybe you would think otherwise? Review and tell me what you think! Thanks.**

**P.S. Ninjas do not exist in the future of my story so they have turned into something of the past.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

**DRIIINGG**

**DRRIIINNGGG**

Sakura shot up from her lying position on the desk as the sound of the bell rang through her ears. Shivering, she shook her head, trying to get rid of the echoing sounds of the bell running through her head and grabbed her books. Looking at the homework board, she sighed in relief as she found that they had nothing to work on. Kurenai basically just talked and could care less about homework.

Walking out of the classroom, Sakura hugged her books to her chest as she looked around, trying to find her next class. _I have…Language,_ She thought, checking her schedule.

Looking around some more, she found the room number and walked quickly over to the door. Sliding the door open, she stepped in and went to find a seat to sit. Sakura smiled as she saw Gaara sitting by the window, just staring into nothingness.

"Gaara-kun!"

Gaara snapped his head in the direction of the voice as he wondered who it would be. Usually, no one dared to talk to him. Still puzzled about who it could be, He finally rested his gaze on the pink haired female. Oh._ Her._

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Sakura and merely looked away again, totally ignoring her presence as she walked towards him. Sakura frowned as she saw this and pouted. Putting her books down on the empty desk beside him, she sat down in the seat and fixed her gaze on the red head.

Gaara twitched as he felt the emerald eyes pierce into him, not even moving. Turning around slowly, His eye twitched again as he asked, clearly irritated, "What are you doing?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance and mumbled, "Wha?" She hadn't even noticed that she had been staring for a bit too long.

"What were you looking at?"

Sakura blushed and looked away. _He had seen me staring… Ahhh, What am I gonna say?_

Closing her eyes, She turned back to him and opened them. "I…A-ano…I…"

She kept on stuttering and tapping her fingers together, much like Hinata and was in a complete loss of words.

After a few more attempts at finding an explanation, She looked up to see Gaara, Doodling in his book. Had he not even been paying attention? Sakura felt a vein pop on her head and growled.

Gaara didn't seem to notice though.

"Gaara?"

No answer.

He was once again, Ignoring her completely.

"Gaara!"

Gaara scratched his ear as he pulled out a book to read.

"Gaara…"

Sakura poked him in the side and yelled, "GAARA!" into his ear.

Shocked, He tipped over in his chair and fell to the ground. Everyone in the classroom turned their attention to them and Sakura thanked god that the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

Blushing, She looked down to see if he was okay. Well, If you call okay being splattered all over the ground, embarrassing yourself, and totally ruining your reputation by being screamed at by some new girl at school, then he was OKAY.

"Nice one."

Sakura turned around to see who had spoken. A brown haired, white eyed pretty boy, who looked a lot like Hinata, was standing behind her, gazing at Gaara who was scowling and getting up before dusting himself off.

"Sakura…" He growled, in a low voice.

"You better run," The brown haired boy stated, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking over at a stunned Sakura.

"G-gomen!" She squealed, Holding her hands up infront of her chest and clasping them together, frightened.

Gaara was now advancing towards her, a dark aura around him. Sakura was frozen in her spot as the whole class stared in silence.

"Yo, Gaara. Just leave her alone."

Another voice intruded as Gaara turned his head towards it. A black spiky haired boy walked towards them, standing out from the crowd who were all still as silent as the dead. "She's new. Just go easy on her," The boy continued, Looking over at the paralyzed Sakura.

"Yeah, Gaara. She's as frightened as a mouse. Let her go," The other brown haired boy cut in.

Gaara grunted and looked away, Obviously obeying his friends' suggestions.

After a few seconds passed, Sakura sighed in relief and looked up nervously at Gaara who still looked a little pissed off. Well, Let's just say that he needed major anger management. "Gomen…" She murmured, Looking at the ground again.

The brown haired boy walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, It's okay. Gaara's always like that. The name's Neji by the way." He flashed her a smile and that was when she noticed that all three of them were probably the best looking boys in the whole school. She blushed at the thought and focused her gaze on the ground some more. _Black and white tiles…Hm…Oh, Is that a scratch? And… Ew. Gum._ Then a voice intruded her from her thoughts.

"I'm Sasuke", The black haired boy said, nodding towards her.

"I-I'm Sakura," She said shyly, Not used to speaking to three _very_ good looking boys at once.

Gaara stayed silent as he watched the three. He sat back down on his chair and straightened the desk before looking out the window again.

Sakura glanced nervously over at Gaara again, Hesitantly sitting back down in her seat. Neji noticed this and said, "Don't worry about it. Gaara will get over it. If you're going to be scared of him like that, There's no point of even trying to be his friend anyways."

Sakura gave Neji a nervous smile before nodding. Sasuke sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you around." He walked away to the other side of the room and sat down while Neji did the same.

Still shivering slightly, Sakura stared down at the wooden desk, Not daring to look at Gaara again. She didn't want to ever get him angry. It was quite scary even if he didn't do anything to her yet.

_I just hope I can get through this school year…_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Well I hoped you liked that chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the day went pretty okay for Sakura, Except for the part where she screamed her lungs out into Gaara's ear and made him half deaf. She had avoided him the rest of the day after that, Though sneaking glances at him when she was sure he wouldn't be looking. Sakura was currently walking down the hall, To her last class. She had made some new friends, Mainly Hinata,Ino, and Tenten. She had bumped into Ino during lunch and accidently spilled some juice on her skirt. Sakura had apologized repeatedly and offered to go to the ladies room with Ino to clean it up. Ino, at first, looked rather annoyed but obeyed nonetheless. While in the washroom, They had been cleaning the skirt in silence until Sakura finally attempted a conversation. They soon realized that they both had a love for flowers and were very fond of one another since then. Before they knew it, They had become practically best friends. Hinata had come in soon after, with Tenten by her side. She introduced Ino and Sakura to her and they soon became "the group". You know, that kind of "all girls group" where you have all your girlfriends hanging out with you and whatnot? So yeah, Sakura has now made her official gang in the school. Anyways, Let's get on with the story.

"Hey Sakura!"

A voice cut Sakura out of her thoughts of her first day of school, and she turned around, already guessing who it was.

"Hey Ino," She said, a smile forming on her face as she waved at her new best friend.

Ino stopped running infront of her and gasped for air. Placing a hand on her chest, She said,"I've been looking all over for you. Me,Hinata, and Tenten want to have a group hangout today at 5. Want to come?"

Sakura nodded eagerly and said,"Sure, Why would I miss a chance to be with my best friends."

Ino laughed and replied,"I'm glad we met eachother. Even if we only met today, I feel as if we've known eachother for centuries."

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled brighter, Feeling like god had blessed her to have such nice friends on her first day. The smile turned into a frown and then a worried look as she remembered Gaara. That red haired boy who seemed to appear alot in her dreams..Or were they memories?

"Hey, What's wrong, Sakura-chan?", Ino asked, now worried for her friend who had just been smiling a while ago.

Sakura shook her head and said,"It's nothing, Ino. I was just thinking..About things.."

"About boys?", Ino asked, a sneaky look appearing on her face.

Sakura blushed a bright red and said,"N-no, Ino-chan! Not boys.." But she only turned brighter for now strange thoughts appeared in her head like if she liked Gaara or how she really thought Gaara was kind of cute. _No! Ino has poisoned my mind! I..I can't think of these things. Argh!_ Which was true since she had never thought about this before.

Ino smirked and said,"So, Who is it? Sasuke, the ever so popular one? Neji, the pretty boy? Or is it Gaara, the bad boy?"

Sakura flushed an even brighter red, Possibly the brightest red you'd ever see in your life. Ino's smirk widened.

"So it's Gaara, isn't it? Gee Sakura, I didn't know you liked that type. I mean, You're the nice little girl, Why go for Gaara?" Ino mused, Scratching her head and thinking while gazing at the cieling.

Sakura looked at the ground, Completely shocked and could not find her voice. What if Gaara heard Ino? Oh no..If that would happen...

"I-ino..Please, Don't tell him.." She managed to stutter out. "B-but! I don't actually like him!" Sakura was sure that she had no feelings. It was just Ino's crazy suggestions that made these stupid thoughts pop into her mind.

Ino made a "tsk"ing sound and waved a finger in Sakura's face. "Tsh, Yeah right. But fine, I won't tell him. Well, You did say that you didn't really like him right? So why would I go spreading rumors? I'm your friend aren't I?" She said, winking. As Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, Ino leaned forward and whispered in Sakura ears. "But you know, You could just tell me that you like him."

Sakura turned red again and smacked Ino on the arm. "I-ino! Don't joke about things like that! I don't like him," She said, pouting.

"Like who?"

Ino and Sakura turned to the direction of the voice and there stood Tenten and Hinata.

"Y-yeah, Sakura-chan...Who?" Hinata said shyly, tapping her fingers together, feeling uneasy and nosy for asking such a question. Though she was curious so what the heck..

Sakura turned away and said in a quiet voice,"It's nothing you guys. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING." She whipped around with a irritated smile on her face, twitching at the corner of her mouth and a vein popping on her head. Her fists were clenched and looked ready to punch Ino at the moment.

Ino's eyes widened and a sweatdrop appeared on her head. "Uh..Sakura..Chill. Heheh...You don't want to hurt anyone right now..Do you...Not your best friend, Ino..Right?" She laughed nervously and backed away.

Hinata and Tenten also began to back away, Feeling the angry aura surrounding Sakura at the moment.

She sighed and took a deep breath before letting it all out. Part of the anger management lessons she had with Tsunade, her godmother. Shizune, her aunt, had also helped with controling that bottled up anger inside of her.

"Right..Right...Sorry guys, I just kinda snapped there," Sakura said, Now finally calmed down and was scratching her head sheepishly.

Her friends sighed in relief and smiled at her nervously. "Sure, Sakura-chan. Anyways, Let's get to class, We don't want to be late now, do we?" Tenten said, pointing to the clock on the wall.

Sakura nodded and walked with her friends to class. As class began, She tapped her pencil against the wooden desk in boredom, for the teachers here hardly ever gave homework.

"Okay class, My name is Iruka and you can call me, Iruka-sensei. Now, Please take out your math textbooks and turn to page 132..."

Her eyes drooped slightly as the teacher went on and on about math. Sakura had read the textbooks earlier and memorized everything in them. She was a gifted student but she hadn't wanted to go to the classes. I mean, what fun is going to gifted class and not being able to hang out with regular students? Plus, They gave more homework there. Who wants to do_ homework_?

"Psst, Sakura, PSSTT..."

Sakura snapped her head up from the desk and looked around quickly. "Wh-wha..?" She mumbled, Rubbing one of her eyes. She was feeling quite sleepy and had almost managed to doze off until that voice interrupted her.

"Sakura, It's me..Lee. Will you go on a date with me?"

Sakura blinked and thought,_ Lee? Who the hell is Lee?_

She looked at the seat beside her and found a tall bowlcut haired boy with big eyebrows and weird eyes. Weird eyes as in, Freakishly elmo-ish. And..Was that SPANDEX?_ GREEN _SPANDEX. Were students even allowed to wear spandex to school and not the uniform? Apparently so since Iruka-sensei apparently didn't mind. Okay, Well, To fully describe what he looked like, We could use TWO words. Butt. Ugly.

No offense to green spandex wearers.

"Um...Excuse me but, Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked bluntly.

Lee blinked at her response but then this huge grin appeared on his face. "I'm Rock Lee! Konoha's Green Beast!"

Before Sakura knew it, Lee had stepped up onto his desk and was flashing everyone a good view of his spandexy-self, his shiny white teeth, and something he called "the good guy pose".

Everyone gave him a weird look while Sakura looked horrified. Iruka was still staring at him with mouth wide open until he finally realized what Lee did and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Lee, I advise you to stay _off_ the desk. Desks are for working on. Not for standing on. Please sit down and get back in your seat. Also, Konoha does not allow spandex. Please wear normal clothes tomorrow."

A devastated look struck Lee's face. "WHAT? But...But Guy-sensei said that green spandex looked best on me! He said I looked cute! And..And, He said I could wear whatever I wanted!"

Iruka gave Lee the "Don't-argue-with-me" look and said,"Well Lee-san, I am not Guy-sensei, now am I? The rules say that all students must wear their _proper _uniforms. I do not care if green spandex looks like a piece of crap for that matter, because all I care is that you follow the school rules. Now please sit DOWN Lee-san."

"B-but..-"

"No more buts."

A devastated silence followed after.

Until…

"HE SAID BUTTS! AHAHHAAHHAHA!"

The silence that Lee had made was broken by none other than, the class clown, Naruto, who was currently laughing his head off over a single word.

"Oh, oh my god, Did you hear that, Sasuke-teme? Iruka-sensei said BUTTS! AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAH!" He screamed, slapping Sasuke in the back, HARD, causing the raven haired Uchiha to fall out of his seat and onto the ground, causing his fanclub to gasp and run over to him to help him up.

Ino shook her head while Hinata blushed brightly, seeing Naruto. Sakura looked disapprovingly at him, though trying to hide a giggle since well, Seeing someone laugh that much made you want to laugh, especially figuring out what was so lamely funny about it.

Iruka coughed even louder into his hand this time. "Naruto-san, I suggest you SIT DOWN."

Naruto stopped laughing and squinted at Iruka through his fox like eyes. "Suggest? Well then, Iruka-sensei, I SUGGEST that you keep your BUTTS to yourself!"

…Which caused even more laughter from him and some from the class. The rest of them just thought he was a retard for making such a bad joke.

Iruka looked irritated and a bit embarrassed as he said sternly,"Detention after school, Naruto."

Naruto again stopped his laughter and whined,"Wh-what? But Iruka-sensei..That's the 43d time you've ever given me detention.."

Iruka glared at Naruto and said,"Even though you've got detention numerous times before, Doesn't mean that I'd stop giving you more. Now, I'll be expecting you at detention."

Naruto was now using his famous puppy dog face and pouted. "But Iruka-sensei...Aren't we friends...? I mean..We're **really** close aren't we? Cause I think we are..."

Iruka's look softened MAJORLY and said,"Yes, Naruto. You're like a son to me and I'd never want to harm you. You do remember that I always treat you to ramen right..." Naruto's puppy dog face was now replaced by an eager one. "...But that does not mean you are not like anyone else who deserves detention." Naruto's eagerness faded.

A student raised their hand and said,"Ano, Iruka-sensei, I think we've had enough of your bonding moments with Naruto-san here so can you like, get on with the lesson?"

Iruka looked embarrassed and said, "Oh yes, Sumimasen, We'll get started right away."

"Good, cause we just wasted 10 minutes."

Iruka looked up at the clock and a surprised expression appeared on his face. "And so we have. That means there's going to be homework for you tonight!"

The class groaned as Iruka ordered them to flip to another page and started handing out sheets of homework.

Sakura looked lazily at the homework on her desk. _Guess I was wrong..They do give homework here._

Sighing, She started reading her math textbook again and went off to Lala land.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hm..I kinda liked it..Though it wasn't exciting..I don't know what you think about it but.. Give me suggestions? I can't find my story good if it has no humor in it..But I somehow found this chapter interesting...I just wanted to give the other characters some spotlight...Anyways... I hoped YOU liked it. Please review. x) I'll add more GaaraxSakuraness next chapter!


End file.
